


Seventeen

by notjustmom



Series: The Boys in Sussex [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Retirement, Sussex, description of crime scene photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	1. Chapter 1

From: mhooper@stbarts.co.uk  
To: sholmes@bliss.uk

 

So - you will find a couple of snaps attached - that is our little bean, calling her Munchkin, for now. I'm still sure she's a she, don't know why - just a feeling. We heard the heartbeat for the first time, and you should have seen Greg's face, I should have taken a photo, but I was too busy watching him, watching the screen, waving to Munchkin. I don't think I've ever seen him look that way before. I think you may have had the same look on your face when John put his ring on your finger...

How are things with John's mum? I hope she is settling in well there. We might get some time next month, maybe a long weekend, if that would work for all of you? Work has been crazy... Greg has another strange case...would you mind if...

 

Sherlock sighed then scrolled down to see the fuzzy black and white images - so odd. That we all start so small - and somehow turn into - he touched the screen and smiled. He couldn't wait to meet Munchkin - he had never wanted kids, had never thought about it, honestly, and his heart had broken just a tiny bit when he thought John was going to be a father. Now, he wondered - what kind of father John would have been, if -

"Hey love -" John kissed his cheek then looked at the screen. "Oh - Baby M - wow - there she is...wild."

"Munchkin - that's what they are calling her now. Do you - regret not - I mean -"

"No." John shook his head and threaded his fingers into Sherlock's curls. "I don't want anything more than what I already have. I'm happy to spoil Munchkin though, when the time comes. Hey, should we get started on that nursery for them? What if - do you think Phil could make them a cradle?"

Sherlock grinned up at him and nodded. "Let me answer this, and let's go into the village and ask him? See if Grace wants to go?"

"She and Gertrude are chatting with Emily - they should be in soon - I haven't showered yet today - do you want to..." 

Sherlock kissed his cheek and murmured, "Go get the water started - I'll be up straight away."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

 

From: sholmes@bliss.uk  
To: mhooper@stbarts.co.uk

 

The snaps are brilliant, Moll. I can imagine, Greg must have been grinning like a madman when he heard Munchkin's heartbeat. Let me give the case some thought - let Greg know he can send me photos, and I'll look at them tonight, sounds familiar for some reason, but I'll have to sit with it awhile.

Any ideas for colours you would like for the bedroom/nursery? I was thinking a warm yellow for the room, not too bright, but happy - you know what I mean.

Grace is fitting in nicely - John is - John is working through things, but she's there for him on the bad days, they spend a lot of time just sitting together, and that helps. He's changing, Molly, not in bad ways, just - he is softer, now - if that makes sense? He doesn't keep stuff inside anymore, we go for long walks with Gertrude, and he tells me everything he's thinking, let's me hold him when that's the only thing that works - not growing pains really, he's just dealing with things he's kept bottled up for so long, as he said last night, he feels like a helium balloon with a slow leak... but, god, Molly, we are so good, he's still my John. But I'm seeing more of him now - and it's, he's brilliant.

I have to go, give my love to Greg and Munchkin, and tell him to send me what he has and I'll take a look.

Love, S

 

He turned off the computer and toed off his shoes. He could hear John singing the raindrop song over the shower, and he closed his eyes for a moment and simply listened to John's warm, slightly off-key voice as it traveled down the stairs, and he shook his head. "My love - what you do to my heart." He walked up the stairs, tossed his dirty clothes in the hamper and joined John in the shower.

"Hey -"

"Hmmm."

"Sher - oh. What was that for?"

"I missed you." Sherlock kissed John's neck and held him in his arms. "There are days when I still can't believe -"

"I know. Believe it, love." John turned in his arms and held his face, searching his eyes carefully, until he met Sherlock's gaze. "Believe me, Sherlock, I - you - hmmmm...."

Sherlock pulled him tightly to his chest and whispered. "I believe you, John. I do. Always."


	2. Chapter 2

Zachariah watched Grace climb the steps to the porch and nodded as she sat next to him.

"Settling in then."

She nodded, then waved to John as he turned to smile at her before following Sherlock and Gertrude into the store. "Did you know when you first saw him, who he was?" 

Zachariah shrugged, then closed his eyes. "There was something familiar about him, of course, both he and Harry are too much like you - physically I mean, and then he shook my hand - guess I knew then, the way he met my eyes, and listened. Mostly, though, it was his kindness, saw how he was with Sherlock, you and Em all over again."

Grace nodded. "He sits with me, some mornings, while Sherlock works in the gardens, when I have tea with Em. He understands."

"Course he does. He has his own ghosts, Gracie."

"Yes, I suppose he does. He's starting to work on the book - he asks me about her, he wants to know her, he's giving her back to me, bit by bit. I was starting to forget, Z - but now... I don't deserve -" She looked down at her hands and whispered, "Why -"

"Gracie, lovely girl. I - asked him - I showed him your letter, asked him what he thought, know what he said?"

Grace shook her head.

"It's not about thinking, he said - it's about faith, he wanted to give you a chance, Gracie, to be here, with us, and you came back. And you are here. Really here, my girl -" Grace turned towards him finally, "and that took guts, love." He reached for her hand and held it in both of his, "and I am so very glad you did. I missed you, Gracie. You did enough, you know - with them - no, shh, you did, I know you have regrets. but look what you have, what you gave us."

Grace looked toward the store and watched as John stood on tiptoe to kiss Sherlock, then ruffle his hair, before he walked - no, bounded over to the porch.

"Mornin' Z - beautiful day - Mum - Howard just showed me some of the proofs of the old snaps of you and Em -" He knelt in front of Grace and took her hand. "Mum? What is it?"

Grace leaned over and kissed his forehead. "It's nothing."

"Mum."

"Will you show me, John?"

John glanced over at Z who nodded at him, and back at Grace. "Yeah, come on, they are brilliant - they'll be perfect for the book - he wasn't sure if they would work after so long but - Mum, come on."

Grace smiled softly at Z before letting John pull her gently from her chair, down the steps and back into the store.

Sherlock slowly walked up the steps and sat down in the still slightly rocking chair, then laid back and closed his eyes before whispering, "she's good for him, Z - wasn't sure at first -"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"This - them, us - couldn't have happened without you, you brought them back to me, Sherlock, no matter what else you have ever done, my boy, you gave me back my family, you gave all of us -"

Sherlock took Z's offered hand and held it lightly, in his. "No, Z - you all have given me, and him, so much - it was a selfish decision, at first, to come here. I wanted to keep him safe, I needed peace for myself and for him, I couldn't lose him, Z - he is - well, you know." Z nodded. "Now, I want him to know how loved he is, and you have given him, us - damn." He watched as John was leading Grace back, Howard in tow, they were all smiling - John looked into Sherlock's eyes and Sherlock squeezed Z's hand tighter. "See, see that, Z - that light -he finally knows, Z. He doesn't have to wonder anymore."

"No, no, he doesn't, Sherlock."

"Are we in time for tea?"

Z winked at Sherlock and nodded. "Just turned eleven now - go on in."

John gave Sherlock a questioning look, but was pulled into the house.

"You did good - no, I know - Sherlock, we all have done things we aren't proud of, but, you - you don't have anything left to prove to anyone, we know you. We know you, son. And we love you. For you. Do you know that?" Z got to his feet and cleared his throat. "Time for tea." He gave Sherlock's shoulder a squeeze before he went inside.

 

John -

Today, I feel like I finally saw you, all of you for the first time - when I was sitting with Z on the porch, just before tea - I looked at you and you looked back and something - something just - I don't know how to explain it - snapped or broke or - I don't know - I just saw everything you are for the first time, and - I just keep falling harder in love with you.

 

"Coming to bed, love?"

"In a minute -"

 

I keep thinking I need to do something, be something other than myself in order to be loved, but I think I finally got it today. I don't know if you understand how it feels to understand that after everything, you gave me that gift, you give me that gift every time you hold me or kiss me, or lay your hand on my face - it's as if you are reminding me, telling me, over and over again how you love me. I don't know why I can't say this to you - I hope this will do.

I love you, so very much.

-S

 

He sighed as he laid the sheet of paper on top of John's laptop, turned off the light and went upstairs to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock undressed and slipped into bed next to John, snuggling tightly against him.

"Hey - what is it, love?" He put down his book and kissed Sherlock's curls.

Sherlock shook his head. "Just - hmmm, need - tired." He closed his eyes as John wrapped his arm around him and was soon fast asleep.

"I love you, my sweet man." John kissed him once more, then switched off the light and let the sound of Sherlock breathing against him lull him to sleep.

 

Sherlock was already out in the fields, when John opened his eyes, he could hear the faint rumble of Matilda somewhere, and the scent of bacon made him sigh. He got up slowly then threw on his writing clothes - one of his old jumpers and his cords, he was slightly superstitious when it came to his writing, things had to be just so - it wasn't something he thought about, it was just the way he was. No sign of Gertrude - probably with Sherlock.

John kissed Grace who was at the stove. "Morning, John - breakfast is almost ready."

"Smells amazing, Mum." He walked into the front room and stopped before he sat down, when he saw Sherlock's letter. His hand trembled as he picked it up - he couldn't remember Sherlock ever writing him a letter before. He made himself sit down before he fell down.

 

John -

Today, I feel like I finally saw you, all of you for the first time - when I was sitting with Z on the porch, just before tea - I looked at you and you looked back and something - something just - I don't know how to explain it - snapped or broke or - I don't know - I just saw everything you are for the first time, and - I just keep falling harder in love with you.

 

John blew out the breath he had been holding when he read the last line once, then twice -

"John?"

"Uhm, yeah, Mum?"

"Breakfast?"

"In a minute -"

 

...I keep thinking I need to do something, be something other than myself in order to be loved, but I think I finally got it today. I don't know if you understand how it feels to understand that after everything, you gave me that gift, you give me that gift every time you hold me or kiss me, or lay your hand on my face - it's as if you are reminding me, telling me, over and over again how you love me. I don't know why I can't say this to you - I hope this will do.

I love you, so very much.

-S

 

Grace walked in to find John sitting with his face buried in his hands, the letter carefully placed on his desk, next to him.

"John? What is it?" She laid a hand in his hair and he sat up and leaned into her. He pushed the letter closer to her and she whispered, "are you sure?" He nodded and she picked it up. She read it once, then laid it back on the desk. "Oh, John. Love - he - I see that every single time he looks at you - look at me, John." John let his hands drop and he raised his eyes.

"He sees you, love. He just wanted to let you know, that's all. He wanted to give you something for those days, those days when it's hard to - it's different, isn't it, to see it like that, to be able to see his words, touch them." John nodded and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh. Come eat breakfast when you're ready, I think, though -"

"Yeah... thank you, Mum." Grace kissed his cheek then wiped his tears away, and left him to find the words he needed. He opened the drawer and pulled out his legal pad. Not the best paper - but - what the hell.

 

Sherlock, love -

I hope you can read my crap writing - it's always been terrible, even before med school. You have never had to be anyone for me, other than the man you are. You - you are the reason - you are why I am still here, love. Your love and care - ever since, forever, I guess, my life finally began the moment you saw me. What you see, is your love, shining back at you - I know, now, I do. You have found a way to make it safe for me to accept the love around me, the love I was always afraid to ask for, to want. You just kept offering it to me, time and time again, even when I didn't understand or believe I deserved it, I know, Sherlock. I do, my heart. I hope you know, how very much I love you.

Yours always,  
John

 

He hoped it was enough - he sighed and pushed away from the table, suddenly starving. He laid the letter next to Sherlock's laptop and went into the kitchen, to find Sherlock already at the table, talking to Grace as she placed a loaded plate in front of him. He turned as John entered the room and their eyes met. "John. I -"

"No." John shook his head as he strode over to Sherlock, stopped in front of him and laid his fingers into his hair, then kissed him soundly. "I - I am the luckiest bloke on the planet, to be the man who gets to love you. And I do - I love you so fucking much."

"Language," Sherlock whispered, as his fingers tangled into John's tattered jumper, holding him where he stood.

"She understands."

"Breakfast, John. Let him eat, now. He's been out working already today -" She placed John's plate on the table, and he sighed, but sat down and began to eat.

"Mum -" Sherlock whined at her and she ruffled his curls. 

"Eat."

"Yes, Mum."


	4. Chapter 4

John was finishing washing up when Grace cleared her throat. "I'll be going out in a bit."

"Oh?" He turned and looked at her, sitting at the table sipping her tea.

"Howard called, wanted to show me some photos he's made from the proofs, thought we might get a bit of lunch later. He's picking me up - damn, in five minutes -" She gave John her mug and stood up, and looked down at herself. "I'm -"

"Beautiful, Mum." John grinned at her and took her hands, then kissed her cheek. She smiled at him shyly as they heard a tap at the door, and Howard entered the kitchen.

"Sorry, I'm a bit early - I -"

"There's still some tea, Howard, if you haven't had a cuppa?" John offered.

"No, I'm fine, thanks, John - hope you don't mind - if I - we - just wanted to show her the photos, and maybe some lunch?"

John nodded. "Just have her back by midnight."

Grace laughed and gave him a hug, "I love you," she whispered at his ear.

"I know, love you, too."

"Thanks, John." Howard took Grace's hand in his and escorted her out to his truck. John watched as he opened the door for her and made sure she was buckled up before closing her door, then turned back to wave to John. John smiled back and nodded at him, then turned on the dishwasher and walked into the front room.

 

Sherlock was standing at the window, John's note in his hand. "Mum's gone out for the day." He walked over to stand behind Sherlock and placed his hands on his hips, then leaned against his back, waiting until he felt Sherlock turn and hold him tightly in his arms.

"You - mean everything to me, John."

John sighed as he leaned into Sherlock's chest. "I know, love." 

They stood there for a long moment, simply being quiet and still together, then Sherlock whispered, "I - want, can we just spend the day - upstairs - wherever - I just want - please?"

John gazed up into his eyes and nodded, then gently took Sherlock's hand and slowly walked them upstairs.

"I should - I'm -"

"No. You smell like the fields, and lavender and -" John slipped Sherlock's shirt over his head and murmured, "you just - god - you're beautiful." He kissed the dog tags, then moved them just enough to kiss the scar, the tiny blemish that made him tremble still. "I - to think I almost never told you - you almost didn't know how much -"

Sherlock laid his hands on John's face and shook his head. "No. John. Don't. Please - look at me? I - we are -" He kissed him gently, then laid a thin, calloused finger on John's lips. "I just want to spend the day making love to you, over and over again, slowly, however you want - I don't want to talk anymore, John. I just want to -"

"Please?"

Sherlock lifted John's jumper over his head, then moved his hands to undo his fading cords, slipping his fingers under his pants to feel his warm skin against his hands. "Sherlock - I -"

"Ssshhhh, let me, John? Let me show you what I will never be able to say enough to you in words, written or otherwise - there isn't language yet - no one -" He slid John's trousers and pants down and whispered, "step out?" John stepped out and pulled Sherlock's shorts from his legs, tossing them aside.

"John -"

"Uhuh. Shhhh, now." He knelt down and gently released Sherlock's cock from his pants and breathed on it, then kissed it lightly. He didn't need words to know what he could do to Sherlock with just a few caresses. He looked up to see Sherlock's eyes had closed and he was quietly humming to himself. He carefully slipped Sherlock's pants off and lifted him onto the bed.

"Not as light as you used to be -" John huffed as he straddled Sherlock's thighs. "You are so damn beautiful, love."

Sherlock opened his eyes and bit his lip. "John."

John nodded and leaned down to kiss him. "We have all day, love. All day..."

 

They sat across the table from each other, just looking - watching for any change, just breathing the same air. John reached across the table and took Sherlock's hand. "Do you know the first thing I noticed - the very first time I saw you - your hands, your beautiful hands - your strong, gentle hands, working - and when I handed you my mobile - that first brush of your fingers against mine - I - " He traced the lines in Sherlock's palm, then brought his hand to his lips. "I wanted to know what these hands would feel like on me from that very first moment."

Sherlock closed his eyes and whispered, "and I - wanted - I didn't know what I wanted - I had never wanted to touch anyone before - but I - wanted to know, I needed to know you, John." He opened his eyes and smiled softly at him. "And now - I know you, and - god, I'm starving. How long ago was breakfast?"

"Hmmm...seven hours ago, at least." John kissed Sherlock's palm one more time, then moved to get up from the table. 

"Wait. Don't -"

John stopped and waited. 

"I. Thank you."

John shook his head and walked around the table, and stood in front of Sherlock.

"Thank you for today. There are days when I just want to stay - it may sound ridiculous, but there are days when I wish I could just -" Sherlock leaned forward into John and sighed as he felt John's arms settle around him. 

"I know, me too, love. Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

From: glestrade@met.police.uk  
To: sholmes@bliss.uk

 

Evening -

Sorry to bother, but this case - you said that it seemed familiar, I've seen this guy's 'work' before. I've attached some photos for you - hopefully the quality is good enough. If it isn't I can mail you the photos.

Hope all is well. We are fine, of course we have finally hit that point where nothing in Molly's closet fits - naturally it's my fault.

 

"Of course it is. Who do you think is responsible for -"

He turned and kissed her softly. "I know, I know - you look brilliant, love."

"Oi, you - come on, you promised we'd go out and get new clothes and then dinner."

"Just another minute, love. Yeah?"

Molly sighed and kissed his forehead, then threw on her last pair of trousers that still fit.

 

So, if you could take a look, I'd appreciate it, hope the bees are going well, and that everything is still peaceful there. We're off to buy more clothes and grab a bite - Molly has become addicted to Angelo's angel hair pasta - you know the one with garlic and tomatoes...at least it's not something weird. Yet.

\- G

 

Sherlock opened the photos and looked at the images, then closed his eyes.

 

Grace opened the kitchen door, and slipped off her shoes; gave Gertrude a scratch on her head then walked over to John who was sitting quietly in the kitchen, staring at his laptop, and gave him a kiss. "I've got photos for you to look at - they are lovely, and he managed to enlarge them - John?"

He looked up at her and nodded. 

"Good day?" Grace asked carefully.

"Yeah, Mum, the best. I'm just trying to work out how to do the story - I want the focus to be on the photos, let the words somehow be a conversation - just not sure how, yet. He's working on emails. Then we were thinking a curry for supper, have you sat with Em yet?"

"Do you mind?"

John closed his laptop and looked at her. "Mind?"

"That I spend so much time sitting out there? With her? I mean - most people..."

"I'm not most people, Mum. And I do understand. Of course I do. There were days when talking to Sherlock while he was gone was the only thing that got me to the next day, there wasn't anyone who had known him how I had, and after a few weeks, people forgot - they had moved on, to the next thing, and he was still gone. So, I talked to him, like he was just on a case out of town - which he was - told him things he wouldn't have even heard, probably, had he been there, but I told him anyway."

 

Sherlock opened his eyes again and sighed.

 

From: sholmes@bliss.uk  
To: glestrade@met.police.uk

 

There was a case shortly after you let me on crime scenes again - almost four years ago, you called me in because you thought it could be a serial, homeless kids, they were always left in the same place, there was a ribbon around their left wrist, there were four or five of them, then they stopped... you think he's back?

Glad to hear Molly and Munchkin are doing well, just be patient, as I know you always are.

John and Grace are well, and the bees seem to be happy, we'll get a peek at them tomorrow.

-S

 

Sherlock sat for a moment as he tried to recall the other details of the old cases, but after a few minutes he gave up, turned off his laptop and wandered to the doorway of the kitchen. John and Grace were laughing, over some photos. He stood there quietly and closed his eyes, and let their happiness wash over him, clearing his mind of the images he had just seen. How had he done it for so long? At one point, it had been all he could think about, and it wasn't the people that had interested him, it was the puzzle, searching for an answer. It hadn't mattered who, not until John. John made him consider the people, the why of things - why people did the things hadn't been something that had mattered to him, motives just muddied the evidence, clouded his thoughts, made it harder than it had to be, but John had changed all that -

"Sherlock?"

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes and realised John was standing in front of him.

"Okay?"

"Just thinking, trying not to think, actually." He kissed John lightly, then smiled at Grace. "Curry tonight?"

"Sounds lovely."

"Is it the case?"

"Yeah, bad one, I think it's connected to that one, the first one Greg called me in on after I had recovered - you were worried, thought it was too soon, but you knew I needed to get out, you made sure I didn't do anything crazy - it was a series of - sorry, let's start dinner."

John stopped him with a light hand on his chest. "The kids."

Sherlock nodded. "I never solved it. Looks like he's back." He pressed his palms to his eyes and leaned into John. "Damn it." 

"Let's make dinner, then you can call Greg and see if he can talk you through it. Look at me - I'm here, yeah? We can do this. This is not on you. We'll get him this time, yeah?"

 

"Greg?"

"Sherlock?"

"Yeah - are you back from the shops? Can you talk about the case?"

"Yeah, just got home. Sorry - I know it's a rough one to hit you with. Let me get the file. Looks like the same guy - there's things that weren't reported, stuff only he would know."

"Damn. The ribbon around the wrist - same ribbon?"

"Yeah - had it tested against the old ones - from the same batch, the bastard wants us to know it's him. Same place he dumped the others - why start again now?"

Sherlock closed his eyes as he felt John's fingers in his hair. "Maybe he was in prison? Went abroad - are there any similar cases in Europe or in the States? Did he leave anything this time?"

"We're looking at the fibers, and checking for hairs of course, but he didn't leave squat - shit. I hate to ask you - I need to get this guy, Sherlock. I'm not asking you to go to the crime scene - it's a mess. I just - I know you don't want to do this anymore, but -."

Sherlock sighed and opened his eyes, then looked up at John. "We'll drive up tomorrow, after breakfast. Grace and Gladys can handle the bees without me, I'll just be in the way. I want this guy, too, Greg. Talk to you tomorrow, yeah?" He ended the call, then curled up tightly against John.

"You don't have to do this."

"I do, and you know I do, John. I understand if you don't want to go with me -"

"Stop." John tightened his arms around Sherlock and kissed his neck. "Where you go, I go. Last one, yeah?"

"Last one. Promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes...John knows how to drive in this verse! LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honour of Tom Petty who left us far too soon late last night.
> 
> *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvlTJrNJ5lA

"Give me the key." John held out his hand as Sherlock was about to slide into the driver's seat.

"John. I'm perfectly capable -"

"Key. Now." Sherlock huffed but dropped the key into John's hand.

"I guess I could look over the old case notes on the way there."

"Uhhmhmm."

Sherlock walked around to the other side of the car and all but fell into the seat and slammed the door.

"Didn't sleep last night, did you?" It was more a statement of fact than a question, but John could tell from the darkness under Sherlock's eyes that hadn't been there in months. Damn. This was a shit idea.

"Couldn't. Tried to see if he had been active elsewhere, couldn't find a damn thing, and then I tried...examining the photos again...nothi -"

John looked over as Sherlock had adjusted his seat and was asleep before they pulled out of the drive. He rolled his eyes and turned on the radio and smiled as Tom Petty was yelling from the speakers...

 

"Well, I won't back down  
No, I won't back down  
You can stand me up at the gates of hell  
But I won't back down

No, I'll stand my ground, won't be turned around  
And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down  
Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down..."*

 

John winced at the volume, but glanced at Sherlock, who was fast asleep. John shook his head and turned down the music a bit, but sang along as he made the three hour drive back to London. He swore as he tried to find parking near New Scotland Yard, and Sherlock stretched and rubbed his eyes. "Damn. Sorry, John - Hell. Looks exactly the same."

John carefully pulled into the last parking spot and chuckled as turned off the ignition. "We've only been gone what - three, four weeks? I've honestly lost track. Come on - let's get this over with and go home, yeah?"

Sherlock nodded, and realized he'd left his coat back in Sussex, and was wearing jeans and a tshirt, as if he was going out to work in the fields. "Ah, hell."

John stopped him before he got out of the truck and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you - they will just have to deal."

"Ready?"

"Ready." 

Sherlock grabbed his briefcase and jumped out of the truck and closed the door only to bump into Donovan.

"Holy shit. Look at you - what did you do to him, John? No. Seriously, you look good - I know you didn't have to - this case has got us all jumpy, and Greg is a mess - he should be at home with Molly, but -"

Sherlock nodded as he fell into step with her. "You have results yet from forensics?"

"Yeah, maybe you can see something we're missing - the bastard didn't leave us much. We have a room set up, and coffee - same shit as always."

"Think I'll skip it then, thanks." Sherlock managed a grin and Donovan laughed as she led them inside.

 

Sherlock walked into the conference room and blinked at the walls. "Hell." He had forgotten. How had he managed to forget? The first two, teenagers - girls- they had been part of his network - had originally made him think the killings were revenge for working for him, but then he hadn't known the last, god, four, there had been six? Damn.

Lestrade cleared his throat. "Sorry for -"

Sherlock turned and swore when he saw Greg's face. "Bloody hell, Greg, when did you sleep last -"

Greg shook his head, fell into a chair and ran his fingers through his hair. "Caught a nap last night - Molly made me - nightmares kept waking me up, not sure it's worth it til I get this arsehole."

"You should have called me in sooner."

"I thought -" Greg shrugged and pulled out the newest file. "Here - I can't look at it anymore, he's even more vicious than he was before."

Sherlock sighed and opened the file, then closed it, quickly. "Shit."

John walked in then and nearly dropped his coffee, as he stared at the wall. "Oh. Fuck. Sherlock - not -"

"Yeah. I forgot too - somehow I forgot, John." He opened the file again and looked at the photos of the wrists bound in baby blue silk ribbon. "Do we know what kind of knife was used? And the ribbon around the neck - that's new - overkill - why? What set him off?" He got up from his chair and pulled down the photos from the first victim - "knots - the knots are different - damn. Are there photos from the scene - more, I need to see more of - no. I need to go - I know it's been - shit, John. Stay here - I need to know why there -"

"Sherlock -" John put his coffee down carefully and took the photos from Sherlock's shaking hands. "No. Listen to me. You aren't going anywhere without me. Look at me, love. Shh." He placed his hands on Sherlock's face and waited until Sherlock could catch his breath, not caring in the least if anyone saw them. "We are going to do this right. Together. Got it? Now, let's sit and try to look at this logically. Yeah?"

Sherlock nodded and took his seat and leaned into John.

"We think we know what knife was used - doesn't help much, just yer common switchblade, can be found anywhere - course he took it with him. Why the museum?" Greg sat quietly and stared into his empty coffee cup.

"Embarrass the museum? Perhaps a former employee? The ribbon obviously means something - and the choice of victims? Is he someone they trust? Usually the street kids don't trust easily, but, there's no signs of struggle - I think the ribbons are done after death - so we are looking for someone - damn." Sherlock rubbed his face and leaned back in his chair. "At least I'm dressed properly. John -"

"Nope. You are not going without me."

"John."

"If I don't go, you don't go."

"Damn it." 

Greg sighed and got up to get more coffee. "Take Donovan with you - they know her around there - just - don't take any chances. John - I'm assuming -"

"Yeah - " John nodded as he patted his jacket. "Kind of assumed..."

"Sherlock - you don't have to do this."

"Greg. I should have taken care of this years ago. John -" Sherlock got up and took John's hand. "Are you sure - I -"

"I'm sure. You aren't doing this on your own. Let's go do this, yeah?"

Sherlock kissed him and closed his eyes as their foreheads met. "Thank you."

"Boys ready?" Donovan asked from the doorway.

"Ready."


End file.
